French School
by Heiri-XQR
Summary: Some of the characters go to school to learn some French. Most in english so don't worry to much!


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: This has French in (not much), it's quite simple though (If you know French). I you think any of the French is wrong then obviously my teacher has taught me wrong. I know that it may be a boring (The French bit) but it's just an idea I had, and I don't know tons of French so it's not too good but the English part should be good. Enjoy! Please R&R!

French School

Seven letters were sent out by Francais College. Two were sent to each ruler of each kingdom and the final one was sent to someone from none of the kingdoms. The rulers had to pick two people from their kingdom, one man and one woman. The chosen people went to Francais College.

In Shu Liu Bei had just received the letters, he thought of all the people in Shu, who would he ask? The woman he would ask would be Xing Cai (Probably because she was his daughter-in-law). Seeing as it would be unvirtuous to pick himself he picked Zhuge Liang, it would probably prove useful if Zhuge Liang learned a foreign language. The two of them (Xing Cai and Zhuge Liang) both accepted the offer.

In Wei Cao Cao was busy deciding who to pick. Seeing as Zhen Ji was his daughter-in-law and also his only female officer that was the woman picked (Gosh, he needs more women!). He was wondering who to pick from his list of men… Who would listen, who would be able to cop? ECT. He was thinking and thinking until he eventually fell asleep…

In Wu Sun Jian had already decided that his eldest son Sun Ce would be the man to pick. He was just struggling with what woman. He couldn't pick Sun Shang Xiang, that wouldn't be fair picking two of his children. He had to pick one of the Qiao's, which one? Well picking Da Qiao would be a bit of a waste because when Ce came back he could teach her, so he decided to pick the adorable little Xiao Qiao. Sun Jian went to find the two and both accepted the wonderful offer.

Back in Wei Cao Cao was rudely awakened by his son Cao Pi.

"Hello father, what are you doing?" Cao Pi asked.

"I was sleeping if you didn't notice. I have to pick one of our generals to go to a French school as well." Cao Cao explained.

"Really, well why don't you pick me? I think I could do it."

"OK." Cao Cao now just had to ask Zhen Ji. He found her quite easily and she was delighted to have been asked.

Elsewhere in Luo Yang a letter had been delivered… A young maiden picked it up and saw that it was addressed to her. She opened it and read what it said. She was delighted and honoured to have been invited to a French school. She went to her master (or her father as she called him), and asked him if she could attend. He said "Of course you can attend."

Everyone had packed their bags and were heading for Chang An which was where the school was located. They all rode on horses to get there. The beautiful young maiden arrived first then Zhen Ji and Cao Pi then Xing Cai and Zhuge Liang and finally Sun Ce and Xiao Qiao arrived last. They were all greeted by Zuo Ci, their teacher; they had to call him Mr. Zuo.

"Bonjour! Welcome to Francais College. My Name is Mr. Zuo. Please come this way." He lead them up to their rooms so that they could drop off their stuff. Zhen Ji and Cao Pi would be sharing a room (because they are married after all). Xiao Qiao would share a room with the young maiden (they should get along fine). Sun Ce would share a room with Zhuge Liang (no idea how that happened). Xing Cai would have to share a room with no one, she was all by herself. For the first day they didn't have any lessons so they could all get to know each other. They went into the big room and sat in a circle on the round sofas.

"Let's all get to know each other," Sun Ce said. "Each of us will say our name and somrthing about ourselves. I'll start. My name is Sun Ce and I'm the eldest son of Sun Jian."

"My name is Xiao Qiao and I'm the younger Qiao sister."

"My name is Zhuge Liang and I'm am the strategist for Shu."

"My name is Xing Cai and I'm the daughter of Zhang Fei."

"My name is Cao Pi and I am the brilliant son of Cao Cao."

"My name is Zhen Ji and I am Cao Pi's empress." After Zhen Ji's turn everyone turned to look at the seventh person, she hadn't said a word and no one seemed to know who she was.

"My name is Diao Chan and I am a concubine of Lu Bu." Sun Ce seemed to know who she was, so did Zhuge Liang, then again Zhuge Liang seemed to know everyone. Sun Ce just seemed to know her; obviously no one had recognised her.

"OK, now everyone knows each other," Sun Ce broke the silence. "Well I don't know about you lot but I'm going to bed, got a hard day tomorrow." Sun Ce left to go back to his room. Zhuge Liang, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji followed. Only Xiao Qiao, Xing Cai and Diao Chan were left. Diao Chan got up. "I'll go to bed, see you." Eventually Xiao Qiao and Xing Cai returned to their rooms too.

The next day everyone was ready to learn French and went to Mr. Zuo's class. This continued for days weeks and months. They had started to learn French in September, it was now April. They had a test coming up and they had to pick partners for the test. They had picked their roommates, but Xing Cai didn't have a partner, this meant someone would have to take the test twice. They decided to write their names on pieces of paper on put the pieces of paper in a hat. Xing Cai pulled out a name, it was Zhuge Liang, he ahd to take the test with Sun Ce and Xing Cai as well. Everyone was revising hard for the test, it was a verbal test they had to have a conversation using as much of the French they had learnt as possible.

Zhuge Liang and Sun Ce were up first…

"OK, you may start." Mr. Zuo said.

SC: Salut!

ZL: Bojour. Ca va?

SC: Bien. Et toi?

ZL: Comme ci comme ca. Tu habites ou?

SC: J'habite a Jiang Dong. Et toi?

ZL: J'habite a Yi. Quelle est la date de ton anniversaire?

SC: Mon anniversaire, c'est le vingt-trois juillet. Et toi?

ZL: Mon anniversaire, c'est le douze octobre. Tu a quell age, Sun Ce?

SC: J'ai vingt-six ans. Tu a quell age, Zhuge Liang?

ZL: J'ai vingt-deux ans. Tu as des freres ou des soeurs?

SC: Oui. J'ai trois freres, un demi-frere et une demi-soeurs.

ZL: Ils s'appellent comment?

SC: Ils s'appellent Sun Quan, Sun Yi, Sun Kuang, Sun Lang et Sun Shang Xiang.

ZL: Ils ont quell age?

SC: Ils ont vingt-quatre ans, vingt-trois ans, vingt-deux ans, vingt ans et dix-huit ans. Et toi?

ZL: J'ai deux freres, ils s'appellent Zhuge Jun et Zhuge Jin. Ils ont vingt et un et vingt ans.

SC: Que fais-tu comme passe-temps?

ZL: Je joue aux cartes et je fais des promenades, c'est chic. Je ne joue pas au rugby et je ne joue pas au basket, c'est barbant. Et toi?

SC: Je joue au basket et je joue au rugby, c'est tres bien. Je ne fais pas du pattin a roulettes et je ne joue pas au tennis de table, c'est nul.

ZL: Il est quelle heure?

SC: Il est dix heures et demi.

ZL: Merci. A bientot! Au revoir.

SC: Au revoir!

"OK, thank you, you'll get your results soon." Zuo Ci said. Zhuge Liang and Sun Ce left.

Everyone else took their test as well.

As well as doing the verbal test they had to write a letter to a French person. This had been set as homework. Zhen Ji began to write her letter:

Vendredi 7th Avril

Cher Chloe,

Je m'appelle Zhen Ji. Ca va? Ca va bien. J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Mon anniversaire, c'est le vingt-six Janvier. J'habite a Xu Chang.

J'ai trois freres et quatre soeurs. Ils s'appellent Zhen Yu, Zhen Yan, Zhen Yao, Zhen Jaing, Zhen Tuo, Zhen Dao et Zhen Rong. Ils ont trente-trois ans, trente-deux ans, trente et un ans, trente ans, vingt-neuf ans, vingt-huit ans et vingt-six ans. Mon pere il s'appelle Zhen Yi.

Je joue aux cartes et j'ecoute de la musique, c'est tres bien. Je ne joue pas au rugby et je ne joue pas au foot, c'est barbant.

Et toi? Tu a quell age? Quelle est la date de ton anniversaire? Tu habites ou? Tu as des freres ou des soeurs? Que fais-tu comme passé-temps?

Ecris-moi bientot,

Zhen Ji

The next day Zhen Ji handed her letter to Zuo Ci. He seemed pleased with it.

They were all awaiting their results. The results arrived a week later. The results were:

Sun Ce – A

Xiao Qiao – B

Zhuge Liang – A+

Xing Cai – A

Zhen Ji – A

Cao Pi – B-

Diao Chan – B+

Well they had all got at least a B, which was good. They returned home having learnt some French and a good enough grade. It had been a chance to make new friends as well.

All of the kingdoms were glad to have their generals back.

A/N: Well that's it. I didn't do everyone because that would bore everyone. Hope you like it, please review! Should I make another one with different characters or one when they return and learn more French? Tell me if it's a good idea.


End file.
